


Dusty Wings

by Silvestry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bird Monster, Converging Timelines, Death, F/M, Flowey The Fuck, Genocide Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, dust - Freeform, pacifist run, reader is a monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvestry/pseuds/Silvestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The skeleton seemed to notice that someone was studying him, and when the human was busy with their fries he turned around, his gaze sweeping the room. His eyes found yours, and they widened slightly in surprise. Your own fries were now gone, the raven having finished the last few. You gave a small nod to the skeleton, before getting up and leaving.</p><p> </p><p>He knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what the reader looks like, by the way: https://i.quotev.com/img/q/p/7/f/28299176_5_1454542333_831556.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The snow outside was crisp and cold, and it came down with a vengeance. Those that were caught outside in the small blizzard hurried to get inside where it was warm, and those already inside wrapped themselves in blankets and watched TV or drank tea. It was getting dark out, the Underground approaching night at a brisk pace. The night time was your favorite time of the day. You got the whole outside world to yourself, and with all the fresh snow on the ground, it made for great play. Perhaps, for a change, you could stay on your warm couch with a cup of tea and curl up with a book? 

A small and content sigh left your lips at the thought of staying warm. As much as you loved the snow, you would stay here and finish your book. You had just gotten to the interesting part, and you would like to know what happened to the main heroine. The book was by an Author you don’t know, but they certainly had a way with words. The book was mesmerizing, and it had you burying your nose deep into the pages and eagerly awaiting the next turn of the page. Part of you wanted to be like the main character; Heroic, Kind, Adventurous, and Brave with a small dash of Confidence. The book was endearing, and it entranced you with its magical words and descriptions.

Sometimes, you found your eyes growing heavy, and you would rub them sleepily as the night wore on. You knew you should go to bed. You told yourself you would read one more chapter, but that ‘one more chapter’ turned into ‘finish the entire book’. The blanket around you shifted when you switched positions, your empty mug sitting on the table next to you. You lifted the mug to your lips and took a sip before remembering that it was empty. A half hearted glare was shot its way, but it payed the look no mind. It was a mug.

The blizzard outside raged on as the night progressed, and you began to grow drowsy. A yawn escaped your lips and you finally set the book down on your small coffee table before getting up and putting your now empty cup in the sink. You would have to finish the book some other time. What time was it, now? Way past your bedtime, you think with a wry smile.

Hmm… What should you do tomorrow? Part of you wondered if you could just stay home and sleep the day away, because let’s be honest, sleep is pretty great. Then again, you should really do something productive… Did you really want to be productive, though? And what even would you do? Well, you knew who had the answer to that… 

_Hey, Author, what am I doing tomorrow?_

_**If you could stop breaking the fourth wall, maybe I’ll tell you.** _

_Wouldn’t I still be breaking the wall if you told me?_

_**...Touche. Seriously though, do you know how many times I’ve had to repair this wall?** _

_I dunno. How many times?_

_**I lost count after 500.** _

_Holy shit._

_**Holy shit is right.** _

_So like, back to the topic, what am I doing tomorrow?_

_**You’ll find out.** _


	2. Act I: Chapter 2

Usually, you were awoken by light streaming in through your window. This time, however, what woke you up was perhaps one of the more annoying things. Your god damn raven was cawing in your face, rather loudly. You could almost see the smug expression on the bastards face. You would see it, if you opened your eyes. Instead you groaned and rolled over, your wings shifting awkwardly. The raven hopped from your pillow and onto your shoulder that was facing the ceiling and cawed again. 

You grumbled under your breath and sat up, blearily rubbing an eye and giving the obnoxious bird a half hearted glare. It stared back at you, the smug expression you envisioned earlier on its face. Your back popped as you shifted and stood up, the blankets still wrapped around you. Right, you’d had to get up this early anyways. Sometimes you really hated your job. The raven cawed again.

“Yeah, yeah, shut your beak, I’ll feed ya.”

It seemed satisfied with that and nuzzled your cheek. A small smile rose on your lips and you gave it a scratch underneath its chin. The storm from last night had died down, and now it was lightly snowing. The fresh white powder was practically beckoning you, and you eyed it. You could go mess around in it later. For now, you needed a cup of tea and you needed to get your bag together. 

As the water on the stove boiled, you began to gather the necessities you would need for today's travel. A few spell tomes, some food for yourself and to sell, herbs, a few potions, and some cute little figurines that you had carved in your free time. You slung your bag over your shoulder and downed your cup of tea in one swoop. The raven cawed from the counter top. Oh yeah, you still had to feed the little shit. You rolled your eyes but none the less gave it a few crackers, which it happily began to eat before hopping onto your shoulder. You were ready to begin your day. 

Part of you wondered what would happen this time around, but you resigned yourself to leaving it as a surprise. When you opened your door, you didn’t expect a whole ton of snow to come barreling into your entryway. Damn, how the hell had the snow even get there? You had an overhang, for stars sake!  
…  
…  
It must’ve been snowing sideways last night. 

 

**_Props to all of you who get that reference._**

Who are you talking to, author?

**Don’t even worry about it.**

Right… 

 

You snapped your goggles to your eyes, shielding them from the snow that was bound to try and get in them. The raven cawed excitedly and flew into the air, eagerly awaiting you. You laughed and joined them, your wings flapping to keep you airborne. Today would be a good day, you proposed. And thus, you began your travel. Hmm… Where should you go today? Maybe Snowdin? It had been a long while since you’d visited the quaint town. The last time you had visited was probably… It wasn’t important. You changed direction and began to head towards Snowdin, your raven following just above you and cawing every once in awhile. 

_Haha! Just as I predicted! I knew we were going to Snowdin!_

_**Did you really?** _

_...No…_

As you predicted earlier, the snow was trying to get into your eyes. Good thing you had your goggles, you mused. Up ahead you could see the glowing lights of Snowdin, and you quickly slowed down before landing just outside of the town. A smile lit up on your face as you gazed around, eyeing the colorful lights and decorations. It was just how you remembered it. Before you needed to leave, you could probably stop by Grillby’s and get some fries or something. It had been a long time since you’d been to the restaurant, and you briefly wondered if it had changed. 

 

 

Sales had been good today. You had managed to get quite the profit, and the coins jingled merrily in your little pouch as you walked. Grillby’s was just up ahead, and your pace increased just a little bit in excitement. The raven was perched on your shoulder, eyeing the various buildings and residents you passed with lingering interest. Grillby’s was just how you remembered it. Warm, inviting, and friendly. The atmosphere around this place was nice, and you made a mental note to try and come here more often. There was an open booth to the right of the door, allowing you a full view of the place and the doorway. You slipped into it and Grillby approached you. You smiled.

“Hey, Grillby. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

If he could smile, you assumed he would be doing so now. He nodded, and then gestured to you. “I’ll just take an order of fries with some water.” He nodded again and left, going to prepare your food. The door to the restaurant opened, allowing a brief chill to sweep the room before it shut. You studied the two newcomers. One appeared to be a short skeleton, and the other was… human? Interesting. Some of the others in the establishment shouted greetings at the skeleton, and he grinned back in response. The duo made their way over to the bar, where they sat down and proceeded to talk. 

_Yo, is that the dude I’m supposed to be falling in love with?_

_**I don’t know, is it?** _

_Your sass is spilling._

 

Grillby came back with your fries, leaving just as quickly to go take orders. Your raven hopped from your shoulder onto the table, and pecked at your food. You studied the newcomers with faint interest. The skeleton had a look in his eyes… eye sockets?... that made it seem as if he knew more than others. You’d seen that look before, briefly when you had met Flowey. That guy was a dick, you admitted, but he had the same look in his eyes for a brief moment before he smiled happily and disappeared. The human next to the skeleton seemed innocent enough, chatting excitedly with his companion as he ate. Then the stories weren’t true. Or, perhaps, this was one of the nicer humans. 

_Hey Author, you know any good human puns?_

_**Nope.** _

_Oh the humanity._

_**...Why can’t you just be a normal main character and follow the story you’re in?** _

_What’s the fun in being normal?_

The skeleton seemed to notice that someone was studying him, and when the human was busy with their fries he turned around, his gaze sweeping the room. His eyes found yours, and they widened slightly in surprise. Your own fries were now gone, the raven having finished the last few. You gave a small nod to the skeleton, before getting up and leaving.

 

He knew. 

 

 

 

 

 

_He’s cute._

_**Ugg.** _


	3. ACT I: Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright dudes... I'm gonna post this story on my Quotev and DeviantArt accounts when it's finished, so think of this as a beta test. You guys are the beta readers, the ones who read it first before everyone else will. I'm keeping the story on my Drive, and I have some notes over it, and I would share them with you all but I'm afraid that would spoil the whole story... But, I will tell you this, you can expect about 6 Acts, all with a varying number of chapters. This is not the end of Act I, I still plan on having another couple chapters for it simply where you get to interact with the characters more. Since this is like a beta version of the story, it might change slightly when the fully fleshed out version is released to Quotev and Deviantart. That means that some things might change. I hope you're enjoying the story so far!
> 
>  
> 
> My deviantArt account name is SilverMints, and my Quotev name is Silvestry.

You hummed quietly to yourself as you observed Grillby’s entrance. The tree’s bark rubbed against your back, and part of you wished you had just gone home instead of staying to wait for the duo to leave the establishment. But, you had to know. Just down the path was a huge christmas tree with various presents underneath it. In front of it stood a small monster kid with no arms. You could sympathize with him. 

 

_So, what do I need to know?_

_**I don’t know, (y/n), what do you need to know?** _

_The sass is real today!_  
…  
....  
But, uh, how am I talking to you? 

_**Please just think of me as like a voice in your head. I really do not want to explain what a reader insert is.** _

_Cool. I’m going cuckoo. Hehe, get it? Cause I’m a bird monster?_

_****That one was a bit of a stretch. I’d say you just winged it.** ** _

 

The door to Grillby’s opened and out stepped the two you had been watching for, the short skeleton and the human child. You stopped humming and watched as they parted ways, the child heading towards the library, or rather librarby, and the skeleton observing the kid as they went. The child seemed harmless, happily skipping down the snow covered road. They disappeared from sight. The skeleton let out a small sigh, before disappearing as well. So he could teleport? You’d only met one monster who seemed to be able to do that, and as stated before, he was a pretty big douche. He ruffled your feathers the wrong way.

Your humming picked up again. You’d like to meet the child, so perhaps you could “accidentally” run into them somewhere along their journey? The raven on your shoulder cawed, and you rolled your eyes. 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll head up the path to where we usually hang out. Let’s go!”

A soft magenta aura surrounded your goggles and they were snapped over your eyes, protecting them from the harsh wind and light snow. You leapt into the air, hovering quietly for a second before taking off high above the path where the child went. The further down the path you flew, the heavier the snow became. It almost came to the point where you could barely see anything but white flakes. But beneath you, just barely, you could make out the small form of the child and a larger form in front of them. They appeared to be battling, though you could tell that the taller form didn’t really want to hurt the child. It brought a small smile to your face. 

You passed them and landed on the rocky path in between two small waterfalls. Waterfall was always one of your favorite places to visit. You usually made a good amount of money when you set up shop there, but besides that you enjoyed visiting simply because it was beautiful. With all the falls, flowers, and crystals, it made for a beautiful view. It was also a great place to just sit and think. And you did a lot of thinking. 

_So, can I get your number? ;)_

_**How the hell did you even put ;)?** _

_Heck if I know. So can I?_

_**No. And you should really stop this, I am not sure the Reader’s will take this in stride. Some of ‘em might complain.** _

_Who are the readers?_

_**It’s complicated. Now hush, an important scene is coming up.** _

_The fudge do you mea-_

 

The kid sure was taking their sweet time, you thought to yourself. You changed songs and sat down, closing your eyes and simply listening to your humming and the constant rhythm of the water. A few minutes passed with only the sound of your soft song and the water, but it was interrupted when footsteps from your left came, heading towards you. The kid should’ve been coming from your right, unless they could teleport as well. You highly doubted that.

You opened your eyes, and there was the skeleton from before standing before you. You smiled a small smile before closing your eyes again and continued to hum. He sat down next to you, and another few minutes passed in relative peace. 

“who are you?”

You grinned and opened your eyes. He was staring at you in equal parts curiosity and wariness. He’d never seen you before, and with the strange nod you had given him at Grillby’s, it wasn’t a wonder that he was cautious. You lifted a wing and gestured to the bag tied to your hip.

“I’m just a traveling merchant. I stopped by Snowdin because it’s been a long while since I’ve visited the town. It’s a nice change of pace.”

At that he rose an eyebrow, er, eyebone? Well, you get it. You’d answered his question, but at the same time you had avoided it. He went to ask another question, but footsteps interrupted what he was going to say. It seemed as if the kid had finally finished doing whatever they were doing, and were now moving onwards. You winked at the skeleton.

“Better get back to your sentry station, wouldn’t want you standing here stationary when the kid arrives.”

He blinked in surprise and grinned. “you’ve got to be kidding me” You chuckled and he disappeared once again, presumably somewhere further down the path. You stood up and dusted off your shorts, eyeing the dirty ground with a bit of distaste. You always hated getting things dirty. The kid appeared, and once they saw you they smiled and picked up the pace just a little bit. You wouldn’t have noticed the small change in speed had you not been looking for it. 

They stopped in front of you, smiling shyly and waving. You grinned, “Hey there, kiddo! Want to buy anything?” They shook their head, asked you what your name was. Their voice was soft, but it was adorable. You almost squealed. “My name is (y/n), kid. What’s yours?” The ground suddenly became interesting, and they shyly scuffed at it with a sneaker. “I’m Frisk.” They motioned to your pouch. “What’s in there?” You grinned. “That, kid, is my bag. It’s where I keep all the things I sell and some personal items.” They looked confused, “But, how does everything fit in it? It’s so small!” You chuckled, “Yeah, just like you!” They pouted. Oh gosh, that was so cute! A mischievous smile formed on your face, and you held up a wing to your lips. “Promise to keep it a secret?” They nodded enthusiastically. “Well, let me tell you. It’s magic! Wanna see?” They nodded again and you opened the small pouch and held it out to them. “Tell you what, since you’re so darn adorable, I’ll let you keep the first thing you pick out of the bag.” 

Their smile widened and they reached into the bag and began to rummage around in it. A look of surprise formed on their face when they found they couldn’t feel the edges or the bottom of the bag. It was as if it went on forever! They explored the bag a little more, feeling every little item before one they deemed interesting was found. They pulled it out and gasped. It was a small star, and it gave off a soft glow. They recognized this, and looked up at you in surprise. The mischievous smile was still there, and you once again winked at them. 

 

“Keep this a secret, yeah?”

 

 

 

 

_**I just want you to know you’re shit with secrets.** _

_Who’s breaking the fourth wall now?_

_**Fuck off.** _


	4. ACT I: Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I just want to say a quick thank you to all the support I've been getting! I love you all, you are all precious cinnamon rolls. ♥ But, I would also like to say a big thank you for beta reading this. Someone pointed out in the comments that I had said "you held up a finger to your lips", and I just... I FORGOT ABOUT THE PART WHERE READER'S ARMS ARE LITERALLY WINGS. SHE HAS NO FINGERS. If you guys spot any mistakes, please tell me! This is the BETA version of this story, so I want it to be perfect when it's finished! Thank you all! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Side Note: Belasko means "The Raven Bird" in Basque. :D
> 
>  
> 
> ...I would also like to say that I lied in the last chapter. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF ACT I!

Part of you wished to join the child on their journey, but you knew that was not possible. If anything, you would watch them from afar and run into them when the situation called for it. You hummed thoughtfully as you watched the child disappear deeper into Waterfall. The raven flew in and landed on your shoulder, cawing at you knowingly. You eyed it. An intense staring contest ensued, and neither of you were willing to back down from the challenge. It was broken when the raven sneezed directly in your face. A look of disgust crossed your features.

 

_Why can’t I follow the kid?_

_**You’re supposed to fall in love with the short skeleton, you poo. You even said it yourself.** _

_I’m being bullied!_

 

“Gross, dude!” A smug look was plastered on its face, and you rolled your eyes. 

The snow just outside where the child came from was still thick, and you still could just barely see in front of you. You snapped your goggles back on and began to tread back towards Snowdin, the raven still perched on your shoulders. It looked like a small black puffball, what with its feathers all puffed up to brace itself against the cold. It looked rather chill. Oh great, you were making puns to yourself in your head. 

Technically, you’re not making puns to just yourself in your head. You’re making puns to yourself and the voice in your head in your head. Wow, that’s confusing.

You snorted and continued to walk the path, eyeing the white mounds around you with a hint of excitement. Right, you still needed to go get your daily fill of snow. But, you could do that back at your house. The snow began to clear, and you found yourself once again in Snowdin. You should stop by Grillby’s again, just to say goodbye to your friend before you left. You passed by a house, but paused when the door was thrown open and out stepped a rather tall and lanky skeleton. He kinda resembled the tall shadow that Frisk had been battling earlier. He saw you and seemed to brighten, running straight up to you and whisking you into a hug. It was bonecrushing.

Were you turning magenta? Who needed air anyways… He put you down and struck a pose, declaring loudly, “THE HUMAN CHILD HAS TOLD ME MUCH ABOUT YOU! THEY HAVE DECLARED YOU THEIR BEST FRIEND, SO IT IS ONLY NATURAL THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BECOME YOUR BEST FRIEND AS WELL!” You grinned. His spunk was great. “Well, Papyrus, it’s nice to meet you. I’m sure we’ll be the greatest of friends.” He appeared offended, “YOU MEAN THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS! YES, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE THE BESTEST FRIEND YOU HAVE EVER HAD! NEXT TO THE HUMAN, OF COURSE! COME INSIDE! THIS OCCASION CALLS FOR MY SPECIAL SPAGHETTI!”

_**I just want you to know that I found out that Google Docs does not have the Papyrus font.** _

_The heck is a Papyrus font?_

_**Hush, my child.** _

Papyrus’s house was rather small, but it was nice and had a homey feel to it. You could only assume that the short skeleton you had met earlier was Papyrus’s brother. It was confirmed when Papyrus exclaimed rather loudly, “I WONDER WHERE MY LAZYBONES BROTHER IS! SURELY HE WOULD NOT WANT TO MISS THE GREAT PAPYRUS’S SPECIAL SPAGHETTI!” You sat down at the table and watched Papyrus meander around the kitchen. Was he throwing glitter into the spaghetti? He suddenly turned, “OH! I DO NOT BELIEVE THE HUMAN TOLD ME YOUR NAME, FRIEND!” A lazy grin formed on your face, “The name’s (y/n), and the raven on my shoulder is…” Out of the corner of your eye you could see the bird staring at you, just daring you to give it a stupid name. Heh. “Belasko, Bel for short.” You could almost see the glare on its face. Take that, you overgrown pigeon! Papyrus grinned, “WOWIE!” and promptly went back to making spaghetti.

 

The spaghetti had been… Interesting, to say the least. Okay to say the most. There had been a lot of glitter in it, and even the plate had somehow been burned. How the heck did one burn a plate? Eh, he probably winged it. Heh. Again, with the puns? After eating and chatting excitedly with the skeleton, you bade him farewell and left to say goodbye to Grillby. The fire elemental had nodded graciously at you, appreciating the fact that you had come to say by. You said you’d try to come more often. 

 

_Hey, Author, what’s your name?_

_**My friends online refer to me as Silver. But please, for the sake of this story, just continue calling me Author.** _

_...Well, I guess every story has its silver lining._

_**Please, just, no. Just no.** _

_Just yes._

You were now sitting in your beloved arm chair, watching the snow fall outside the window with a cup of tea sitting on the side table next to you. You began to hum one of your favorite songs. You remembered the song well, as your mother had sang it to you when you were young. You wondered how she was doing. It had been a good while since you had last visited… You reflected on the day's events. 

First off, you had met a human child. The kid was nice, albeit shy, but still kind hearted. It warmed your soul a little at the thought of the child enjoying your company. But, it seemed as if they had been excited to see you, and while you were happy and a little proud that they had been, it was also worrying. It was almost as if they knew you before the two of you had met. It was strange.

Secondly, you had met two skeleton brothers who were polar opposites. The short one, whose name you did not catch now that you think about it, had seemed rather suspicious of you. Though you could not really blame him, as the nod you had given him had been fairly weird. The taller skeleton, Papyrus, was just a precious cinnamon roll. He seemed so innocent and happy, it was endearing. It was nice to see someone so joyous. He seemed like the type to get excited or happy about the smallest of things. It was cute, really.

Finally, you had found out that Frisk had told Papyrus about you. This was quite possibly the strangest part of the day. The child had claimed the two of you were Best Friends, and while you were flattered and it warmed your soul, it was a little frightening. The same thought kept repeating over and over in your head: How had Frisk known about you before you had met? A knock on the door interrupted your quiet reflection, and you stood up and stretched. Your tea sat, forgotten on the small table. A yawn escaped your lips as you made your way over to the door and opened it. You blinked in surprise. 

The short skeleton was standing in front of you.

 

 

 

 

_Is another important scene coming up?_

_**I don’t know, is another important scene coming up?** _

_You don’t know a lot of things, apparently._

_**You do know what sarcasm is, yes?** _

_I don’t know, do I?_

_**...Line stealer.** _


	5. ACT II: Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: I went back and added/changed some things in the previous chapters. You might be confused if you don't go back and read them.

You rose an eyebrow at the skeleton. “I’m not even going to ask how you found my house. Wanna come in?” You didn’t wait for an answer, and instead pulled him in and shut the door. The chill from the outside was left outside. Ha, take that, cold!

_Seriously though, how did he find my house?_

_**Does that really matter?** _

_Yes! He could be stalking me! Oh gosh, do I have a stalker?!_

_**Ugg, no, no you do not have a stalker.** _

You lead him to the kitchen, where you pointed to a barstool for him to sit while you made another batch of tea. “So,” You began awkwardly, “How did you find my house? And why are you here? Not that I don’t enjoy your company, but it’s kinda late and I kinda hear my bed calling my name.” He shrugged, watching you intently as you bustled around the small kitchen. “the kid showed me your house.” Your brow furrowed in confusion. “But the kid has never been to my house…?”

He rose an eyebrow. “well, the kid did. are you sure they’ve never been here?” If you could cross your arms, you would. Yeah, you were pretty freaking sure the kid had never been to your house. Was this kid psychic or something? First, they had known about you before meeting you, and now they had apparently been to your house when you know for a fact they had never been here before? What the fudge was happening?!

_...So, Author, do you kno-_

_**Not another word. And do not interrupt this scene, it’s very important.** _

 

“Yeah, I’m positive the kid has never been to my house. I think I’d know if I had an 8 year old running around.” This time, his brow furrowed in thought before he shrugged again. You poured two fresh cups of tea and handed him one. He took it and sipped it. A silence settled over you two, broken only by the wind rattling your windows faintly. “So, tell me, why are you here?” His eye sockets darkened and he put the mug down. “where did you get the star?” Your brow furrowed again. Star? What star? “Uhh… What star?” His grin turned into a frown. It didn’t suit his face, as he seemed like quite the joker. If anything, it set you on edge. It was unnerving. “the one you gave the kid. _where did you get it?_ ” Your eyes widened. Oh, _that_ star. You thought back to when you had gotten it, but… When had you gotten it? And where had you gotten it? It was right on the tip of your tongue, just waiting to be remembered, but it just wouldn’t come. It was like someone had simply taken the memory and shoved the rest together. There was a gap, and you couldn’t recall what was missing in the gap.

“I… Now that I think about it, I can’t remember where I got it.” Your eyes clouded in thought and you stared at your mug. “It’s like someone took the memory away. I can remember getting it, but… I don’t know where, how, or why I got it. It was just suddenly there?” A frown formed on your face before you shrugged and looked up from your mug. The frown was still present on the skeleton’s face, and it was only now that you remembered you didn’t know his name. “Oh yeah, uh, I don’t think I ever caught your name. I’m (y/n), and the raven I had earlier is Belasko, Bel for short.” Your voice startled him out of his thoughts, and the whites of his sockets returned. “sans. sans the skeleton.” You snickered. “Sansational!” 

He quirked a smile, but it seemed he was still somewhat lost in thought. His tea was long forgotten, so you stood up and took the two mugs to the sink to wash them out. Your kitchen was small but homely, having a very cabin-like feel to it. There were two entrances to the kitchen: one leading to the living room and one leading to the dining room, where both the living and dining rooms were open and connected. A wall shaped like a short L blocked the view of the living room, but if one were to stand in the kitchen they could fully see the dining room. To the right of the doorway leading to the living room was a fridge, next to the fridge a small counter space, then a stove, and a microwave. On the wall across from the L was more counter space, a sink, a dishwasher, and cabinets. To the left of that wall was where the biggest counter space was, acting as a bar as well. On the L itself was another small counter and to the right of that was a large pantry/cabinet. And just above the sink was a small window, allowing you to see into the yard outside. 

You looked up from the mugs to stare outside the window. It was snowing heavily outside, and it was now dark. You could barely see anything out in the dark. You studied the snow intently. It was coming down fairly hard, and if you wagered a guess, you’d probably have more snow coming in your house tomorrow when you opened the door. Lovely. Outside in the darkness, something shifted. A startled look formed on your face, and you leaned over the sink slightly to see what had moved. It was a fairly small figure, and it appeared to be coming closer towards your small abode. Was it Frisk? It was certainly tiny enough to be Frisk, but it also could’ve been the small monster kid you’d seen in Snowdin earlier today. But, how would the kid know where you lived? No, it was more than likely Frisk. Sans had said that the kid knew where you lived, somehow. 

You turned dashed out of the kitchen, giving a quick shout to the startled skeleton, “I think the kid is out there! I’ll be right back!”


	6. Act II: Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Terribly sorry about the lack of updates recently! I've been busy with other stories and my laptop has recently become a piece of shit. My USB ports no longer work, meaning I can't use my mouse, my drawing tablet, my gaming headset, nothing that will plug into a USB port. All of them don't work anymore. So I've had to use my track-pad, and it's awful. Every time I type something, the track-pad won't work for a few seconds and it will freeze. Then it'll go back to working; and it's _every single time I type something._ It doesn't matter what that something is; I could accidentally hit the space bar and it'd freeze, or I could hit caps lock and it'd freeze. It's annoying and horrible and I've been so freaking bored. I can't draw, play SMITE, nothin. SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE MEEEEE
> 
>  
> 
> Also enjoy the chapter. Next one will be kinda short with what I have planned, I think. Not too sure though. HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT.

The snow was coming down hard, and it was blinding combined with the darkness. Behind you you could see the lights of your cabin, along with the skeleton, who was now standing in the doorway and watching you. Up ahead you could just make out the shadowy outline of Frisk. It seemed they were having trouble with walking, as they were stumbling through the knee high snow. 

“Frisk!” You called out to them, and your voice somehow caught their attention, even with the gushing wind. Their head snapped up and their shoulders slumped in relief upon seeing you. You hurried to them, wrapping your wings around them and sheltering them from the wind and snow. “Kid, what are you doing out here in this weather? You’ll freeze to death!” They only shivered. 

You huffed and turned around, leading Frisk to the cabin where Sans was. He stepped aside to let the both of you in, giving Frisk a curious look. After ushering Frisk to the couch, you went to your closet to grab a heap of blankets, bringing them back and wrapping the child in them. Frisk now looked like a human burrito. Sans came around the couch and sat next to the kid, grinning at them in amusement. Frisk gave him a confused look. You rolled your eyes.

“He came over for tea. So, you wanna tell me what you were doing out in that storm?” 

Frisk froze for a second, but your keen eyes caught the movement. Frisk shrugged indifferently. They mumbled something under their breath, but it was so quiet it seemed even Sans hadn’t heard what the kid said. At your raised eyebrow, they pouted and said it louder, “I got lost…” You chuckled. They were so adorable! “ I can understand that, kid. Running around outside in this weather, you’re bound to get lost _many times._ ” 

Sans looked up at you sharply at the last part, but at your questioning look he turned his gaze back to the kid and grinned. “snow doubt about it, kiddo.” Frisk giggled at the play of words while you stepped into the kitchen to prepare another cup of tea. You handed the steaming cup to the kid, who gave you a thankful smile and took a sip. Just as you were about to warn them that it was hot, they pulled the cup away with a small yelp. You just grinned and sat down next to them. 

“So, kid, since it’s extremely late out and it’s snowing badly, you can stay the night here till it clears up.” 

They looked up excitedly, then gave a pointed look to Sans. You rolled your eyes, “You’re welcome to stay as well, if you want.” He gave an indifferent shrug. “sure.” Frisk suddenly grinned excitedly, and said, “It’ll be like a sleepover!” You giggled, “It sure will! What do you guys wanna do?” The kid cupped his chin in thought, thinking over what to do. A few minutes passed before it seemed like a light bulb went off in their head. “Board games!” 

You got up off the couch and went down the hallway towards your room, stopping at the door just before yours. The handle on this door always gave you trouble, and you never really got around to fixing it, so it took a few tries to get the door to swing open. When it did, you grabbed a few board games and took them back to the living room where your guests were waiting. 

The three of you played board games well into the night, and the wins were spread out pretty evenly. You would win some, Frisk would win some, and Sans would win some. There were bitter defeats though, and you would never admit to being just a _little_ salty when Frisk had rolled a 6 and you had rolled a 5, effectively giving the kid a victory. 

 

_When is shit going to go down?_

_**I’m afraid that’s classified information.** _

You pouted at the lack of intell, but cheered silently when you rolled a 5, beating Sans and moving your piece forward. Sans grin never faltered, but you could see his playful glare directed towards you and Frisk. Frisk pouted when you had won, and you could see a competitive glint in their eyes. You patted the kid on their back sympathetically, the motion a little awkward with wings. 

“It’s okay, kid, we can just reset the board and try again.” 

Sans once again looked up at you sharply when you said that. He studied you for a few minutes, and you just smiled innocently up at him. He faltered for a second before seemingly coming to a decision and once again relaxing. You briefly wondered what he was thinking about, before dismissing it as Frisk yawned tiredly. You smiled down at them. “Tired, eh? Let’s head to bed. I only got the couch, so Sans you can take that and Frisk you can sleep with me. How’s about it?” They nodded excitedly before taking off down the hallway and leaping into your room. You watched them go, a small smile on your face. 

You turned back to Sans, “I’ll get you a pillow and blanket, wait here.” You picked up all the board games and went back to the troublesome closet, putting them away and pulling out an extra pillow and a blanket. The pillow and blanket were tossed at Sans, and you gave him a wink, “Sleep tight!” He snorted and said back, “night.”

 

There was a poke on your shoulder, and you pushed away whatever was poking you and burrowed deeper into the blankets. They poked again, this time a little harder, and you blearily sat up. A yawn escaped you and you cast your tired gaze onto the kid next to you. They looked apologetic at waking you up at, you paused and glanced at the clock, 2:48AM. You turned back to them tiredly, raising an eyebrow. “What’s up, kid?” It was said between a yawn They fiddled with their sleeves and whispered, “I can’t sleep… I had a nightmare…” Their words trailed off at the end, and they avoided eye contact.

You smiled and ruffled their hair. “Well, you woke the right person, Frisk. I got just the remedy that will clear up those nightmares right quick! Follow me! Oh, and be quiet. Sans is probably still asleep.” Your words were whispered as well. The two of you quietly got out of bed and padded into the kitchen. You didn’t bother to turn on a light, not wanting to wake the skeleton. Instead, you helped Frisk up onto the counter and turned around to the fridge. 

The homemade hot chocolate sat cooling in the mugs, and you gave one to Frisk and took one for yourself. The two of you sat in companionable silence, sipping on the hot chocolate and watching the snow fall gently out the window. It was peaceful; the kind of peace and quiet one could only find at 3 in the morning. The hot chocolate was eventually finished, and you sat the mugs in the sink, too tired to wash them out. Frisk fiddled with their sleeves on the way back to bed.

Just before you stepped through the threshold of your bedroom, they paused. It seemed like they made up their mind about something after a few seconds passed. “(y/n)?” They whispered, as to not disturb the sleeping skeleton in the other room. You turned to face them and whispered back, “Yeah?” Frisk hesitated. Their was a flash of something in their eyes, then they pulled you into a tight hug. You paused in slight shock for a moment, before letting out a quiet chuckle and wrapping your wings around them to return the embrace.

Frisk nuzzled you for a minute or two, before saying in a tone you could not place, “ _Thank you._ ”


	7. ACT III: Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In comes the "Major Character Death" tag.
> 
> ENJOY

The morning was a quiet one, the only sound coming from the faucet that was accidentally left on low. It dripped every few seconds, creating a constant rhythm. The drops fell into the drain, disappearing down the pipe. Light streamed in through the blinds, and dust particles danced in the strips of light. Everything was still except for the breathing being on the couch. 

The light slowly moved, crawling up the side of the couch at a snail’s pace, before it shined directly in the being’s face. Hollow eyes opened up blearily, still heavy with sleep. The being in the blue coat groaned before sitting up. He looked around the room tiredly, and immediately took notice of the quiet. 

The first thing he noticed was the noise, or rather, lack thereof. The only sound was the dripping of water, and it seemed to shatter the silence every few seconds. Strange, he thought, he assumed that the other two occupants of the house would be up by now. Or, perhaps, they weren’t early risers. He knew the smaller of the two, though. He knew they were not one to sleep in. 

He stood from the couch, senses now on high alert. He watched the dust dance in the light for a few seconds, before he moved on into the dining room. It was just as they left it last night; clean, neat, and empty. He moved into the kitchen. The only signs that life had been there were the two mugs sitting in the sink and the small box of cocoa mix sitting on the counter. 

**DRIP**

**DRIP**

**DRIP**

He jolted. The sound of the water seemed to grow heavier in the silence that permeated in the small cabin. He did not like it one bit. He moved into the hallway, and paused. The hallway had a foreboding feel to it, as if he should not be there. The hallway was dark, unlike the rest of the house, as there were no windows to provide lights, and the lights on the ceiling were off. 

 

**DRIP**

**DRIP**

**DRIP**

He ignored the door to his immediate left, instead choosing to continue going down the hallway. His foot stepped in something, and he paused in his stride. His ever present grin pulled into an uncharacteristic smile, and he bent down to examine whatever it was that he stepped in. But because of the dark, he could not make it out very well. It felt coarse and fine, as if it had been sanded to feel soft. 

**DRIP**

**DRIP**

**DRIP**  
His hand sought the wall for a light switch. Upon finding none, a small curse flew from his teeth and he turned back down the hallway. The light switch was across the hall from the first door, and he flicked it. When he turned back around, he froze. A million thoughts flew through his head, each one worse than the previous. 

 

**DRIP**

**DRIP**

**DRIP**

 

A pile of dust was sitting in front of your bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See that "Major Character Death" tag? Yeah? Huehuehue. I've been waiting to post this scene. I think I rewrote it like 10 times, and even now I'm still not 100% happy with it, but it's cool.
> 
> It's all cool.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it's short, btw. Couldn't think of much else to do, and it IS in Sans POV.


End file.
